Huskero
Character Name: Huskero Character Age: 25 Gender:'''Male '''Class/Subclass: Ranged/Bow Archetype: '''Assassin '''Race: '''Tellimen '''Character Personality: Very quiet, he likes to be alone, he hates people who abuse others, he wants to become the best assassin in the world. Background Information: Huskero was born into a very poor family with no one but his abusive mother. He was always told his mother was abusive because his father left, but nobody was sure. Huskero always thought that she was mad that his father left so she took it out on him, but he didn't really care all that much, he had given up long ago. They lived on the very outskirts of Ku'Draal in Serathoul. With no other guidance he would constantly get in trouble for stealing, fighting, and just being very disobedient to any rule. His father was a very dark figure. Nobody knew what he did or where he came from. In fact, all Huskero knew about him was what he left for him, a silver bow. Now, Huskero had never thought about killing anyone, so the bow just sat above his door. He occasionally practiced with it, but never grasping what his father was suggesting. He would sit outside shooting the bow at a bale of hay for hours on end. He had become very,VERY good at shooting it. He could make nearly every shot while running, jumping, sliding, you name it, he could make it. One day, whilst shooting, his mother came out, drunk of course, and started hitting him, saying that he was just like his father shooting things. At this point in his life he was a very big kid. At 15 he was 6'5" and could pretty much do whatever he wanted. So naturally when his mother started hitting him he pushed her away. She tripped over his bucket of homemade arrows and fell flat on her face. She was instantly knocked out and Huskero had heard several pretty nasty cracks. He picked up his bow and arrows and started running. He soon made it to a very dark forest. He slowly made his way through the forest for over 2 months. When he finally emerged, he came to a desert. . He could see for miles and miles in all directions. He started walking again, too afraid to return to the town. Soon he came upon a camp with 4 men in it. He spied for three days, waiting for a chance to sneak in and steal their very expensive weapons. He woke up after the third day to the men staring down at him. He hurriedly picked up his bow and ran a few yards, turned, and shot. His first missed, his second missed, and finally his third arrow pierced one of the men right through the right eye. He kept running and shooting. He picked off two more of them when finally the fourth man caught him. They struggled in the sand for several minutes until the man got a hold on him and made him still. The man put a knife to his throat and questioned him. Huskero told the man everything, his whole life story. The man looked at him for a moment and got up. Huskero looked at the man and said "Who are you." The man just stood there with a tear in his eye. Huskero suddenly made the connection. The man was his father. His father started talking as he led Huskero to the Assassin's Guild where his father was one of the best assassins there. Huskero learned that his father was an extremely gifted assassin and had left so Huskero would be safe.He had been out in the desert looking for a traitorous assassin whom had killed the previous assassin's leader. They had been returning to the guild when Huskero showed up. Huskero joined the Assassin's Guild and was trained until he was 22 years old. His father was always around and soon Huskero rose the ranks until he was right under his father. One night Huskero and his father were eating outside the guild hall just talking and having a nice time. Without any warning, there was an arrow buried in Huskero leg. His father stood and threw his hidden knife and hit the assassin in the chest. The assassin was a man whom Huskero nor his father recognized. He had a note in his pocket. It was a note to Huskero. The note basically said how much his mother hated him and his father and that she had been waiting to kill them for a long time. Huskero was taken to the hospital where they removed the arrow. He continued getting better at being an assassin. But one fateful night, his father died in his sleep. The cause was never really found. Huskero had always noticed that his father had this guilty, regretful look in his eye but never pursued it. It had also been noticed by the other assassins, everyone assumed the killing had caught up to him. Huskero was distraught and didn't want to move on in life. The next leader was a very good man and picked Huskero off the ground and continued training him. Huskero is still training to be the ultimate assassin. He is now 25 and has been "working" for 3 years. He has 12 kills. Yet nobody outside the guild even know he exists. He has been dubbed "The Shadow". Category:Tellimen Category:Ranged Category:Assassin